Emily
by MonaYsa
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Le cycle de la vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Chaque vie, étant semblable à celle du papillon sortant de sa chrysalide. Une éternelle renaissance. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle existence. La mort, n'est qu'un passage. Aussi, lorsque Victor et Victoria ont leur premier enfant, le choix d'un prénom s'impose.


**SUJET : **OS sur LES NOCES FUNÈBRES de TIM BURTON

**RÉSUMÉ :** Le cycle de la vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Chaque vie, étant semblable à celle du papillon sortant de sa chrysalide. Une éternelle renaissance. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle existence. La mort, n'est qu'un passage. Aussi, lorsque Victor et Victoria ont leur premier enfant, le choix d'un prénom s'impose.

**NOTES: **Cet OS m'est naturellement venu en regardant cet adorable film. J'adore notamment le passage où les morts se rendent à l'église et que le prêtre qui essaie de se la jouer à l'exorciste ("arrière démons! retournez en enfer etc...") se fait remballer par les dits "démons" ("silence, nous sommes dans une église!") Niahahaha !

**DIS CLAMER****: **Le monde et les personnages de Tim Burton ne m'appartient pas, aussi génial soit-il et c'est fort dommage !

* * *

**LES NOCES FUNÈBRES, TIM BURTON**

**EMILY**

\- Bonjour toi !

Victor souriait. Un sourire ému. Dans ses bras, une petite chose toute rose et brillante. Comme un sous neuf. Avec de très grands yeux noirs, identiques aux siens.

Dans son lit, Victoria souriait aussi, en dépit de la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et des mèches éparses qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Le combat avait été rude, mais l'issue en fut néanmoins heureuse.

\- C'est une fille ! annonça Hildegarde, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

En jeune père qu'il était, Victor se saisit de la petite main potelée qui s'agitait en direction de son visage. Les doigts refermés, elle ressemblait à un bouton de rose qui n'avait pas encore éclot. Et il n'en fut que plus émerveillé, lorsque doucement, mais fermement cette petite rose s'ouvrit pour venir happer son long doigts blanc et le serrer doucement. Tant de force pour une si petite chose !

\- Il faut lui trouver un nom, murmura-t-il.

\- Emily, répondit aussitôt Victoria.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude.

\- Notre fille se nommera Emily, déclara-t-elle avec ferveur.

\- En es-tu sûr ? demanda Victor.

Il leva les yeux vers sa jeune épouse. La maternité lui allait à ravir. Les joues roses, et l'œil brillant, Victoria semblait plus éclatante et épanouie que jamais. Néanmoins, bien que le choix du prénom ne lui déplaisait pas, le jeune homme craignit qu'une ombre ne s'installe dans le foyer. Et semblant comprendre à quoi Victor pensait, Victoria secoua la tête, nullement troublée.

\- Certaine. Emily sera un nom parfait. Je suis sûre qu_'il s'aurait lui faire plaisir….N'est ce pas Hildegarde ?_

La gouvernante affirma d'un hochement de tête, et satisfaite du soutient de la vieille femme, Victoria observa Victor.

Pensif, le jeune homme regarda le visage du nourrisson.

Voila bien des années depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune mariée dans les bois. Trois ans en vérité. Et en dépit du fait qu'elle ait été libérée de la malédiction, Emily n'avait jamais vraiment quitté ses pensées.

Elle était comme un vieux parfum entêtant de roses séchées, qui jaillissait sans prévenir aux grés d'un courant d'air. Un souvenir éphémère et nostalgique. Dansant, dans la voilure des rideaux gonflés par le vent, avant de s'évanouir tout aussi subitement. Un murmure quasi inaudible, porté par le battement silencieux des ailes des papillons qui batifolaient dans le jardin, sous le lourd soleil d'été.

Elle était cet éclat du monde qui le rendait si neuf, si brillant et si coloré, à ses yeux.

Emily était ce bonheur qui l'unissait à Victoria.

Éternelle. Elle était l'amour et la joie.

_« Tu n'es jamais partie, en réalité »_ songea Victor._ « Tu as toujours été, là »_

Le petit poing se resserra doucement sur son doigt. Faisant naître un sourire bienveillant sur le visage du jeune père.

Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela.

La laisser partir avait été dans l'ordre des choses.

Et la laisser revenir parmi eux, l'était d'autant plus.

Il l'avait finalement compris, alors qu'il posait une main affectueuse sur le ventre rond de Victoria, sentant sous ses doigts un mouvement, pourtant presque imperceptible.

Elle l'avait reconnu avant même qu'il ne lui parle pour la toute première fois, imprimant sa petite mains sur les parois matricielles. Lui dédiant son premier salut.

Le cycle de la vie n'était après tout qu'un éternel recommencement. Où chaque vie, était semblable à celle du papillon sortant de sa chrysalide. La renaissance. Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle existence.

« Bon retour parmi nous…» Murmura-t-il finalement dans un sourire. « Emily… »

Le petit poing se resserra une nouvelle fois. S'y accrochant cette fois de toutes ses forces. Comme une réponse.

_« Merci…. »_

**FIN**


End file.
